


Сила воспоминаний

by AngelJul



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост-ЗС. Баки уходит в ванную в квартире Стива. Душевая кабина кабина срабатывает как триггер воспоминаний о криокамере. Стив слышит крик, грохот, ломится в ванную, там на полу среди воды, осколков стекла и пластика, в крови от этих осколков в состоянии шока сидит голый Баки и тяжело прервывисто дышит. Hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила воспоминаний

Прошло немало времени с тех пор, как Стив видел Баки в последний раз. Он искал друга едва ли не по всему земному шару, но нигде не находил. Тот исчез бесследно. Стив уже был на грани того, чтобы поддаться отчаянию, когда Баки пришел к нему сам. Все еще с неустойчивой психикой, мучимый чувством вины за содеянное и яркими ночными кошмарами, но вспомнивший все, до единого.  
Баки не просил помощи, но когда Стив ее предложил – не отказался. Вот тогда и началось самое тяжелое – долгие месяцы изнурительных сеансов всевозможных психологов и психиатров, пока психика не стала хотя бы немного стабильной и Баки, не перестал впадать в ступор от любых малейших деталей, напоминающих о его прошлом.   
Время шло, Баки постепенно приходил в себя и стал отдаленно напоминать того человека, каким его помнил Стив еще до войны. Казалось, все позади, они почти справились. Как выяснилось, ключевым словом было «почти»…  
Обычно, когда Баки отправлялся спать, Стив непременно вставал несколько раз за ночь и проверял друга, когда тому нужно было принять душ – Стив неизменно оставался у двери. На всякий случай. Баки об этом знал, как бы Стив не старался делать это тайком, но молчал, прекрасно все понимая.   
Но со временем Баки пришел в норму, и Стив перестал носиться с ним, как с маленьким ребенком. Это уже после Стив подумает, что рано перестал.   
Было обычное солнечное утро. Они вернулись после пробежки – Стив заразил Баки этой привычкой – из парка и Баки ушел в душ, а Стив устроился на диване, включил телевизор и принялся листать каналы в поисках чего-нибудь интересного, а главное – понятного. Ничего не предвещало, как говорится.   
Стив только заинтересовался какой-то кулинарной программой, когда послышался нечеловеческий крик, переходящий в рычанье, затем что-то загрохотало и разбилось. Он даже не успел понять, что случилось, но в голове сразу же настойчиво застучало «БакиБакиБаки».   
Стив соскочил с дивана и через мгновение уже выносил с петель не особо, впрочем, крепкую дверь в ванную. Картина, представшая перед ним, заставила замереть на месте…  
Баки сидел на полу, обхватив себя руками, и дрожал. Мокрые волосы, свисающие сосульками, закрывали лицо. Здоровая рука была в глубоких ранах, а вокруг валялись стекла и куски пластика в крови. В крови Баки. И это было не похоже на случайное падение, потому что в кулаке бионической руки Баки судорожно сжимал головку душа, вырванную с корнем.  
Стив окинул взглядом все это, сделал шаг, чтобы коснуться плеча Баки, но так и замер, не решаясь дотронуться. Стало вдруг безумно страшно, что стоить дотронуться до Баки и тот начнет раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, как душевнобольные.  
Но посмотрев на друга снова, Стив отмел эту мысль. Нет, Баки здоров, ему просто нужна помощь. Помощь Стива.  
– Эй? – тихо позвал он, вставая на колени перед Баки и не обращая внимания на лужи розоватой, из-за попавшей в них крови воды, – Баки?  
Тот никак не отреагировал, лишь съежился сильнее, напоминая теперь дрожащий комок. Стив с трудом проглотил образовавшийся в горле ком и постарался не позволять себе думать, как мучили Баки все это время… Иначе он бы впал в такое состояние, что позавидовал бы Халк в свои лучшие моменты ярости.  
– Баки, – снова позвал Стив и, наконец, решился потрясти его за плечо, – посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста…  
Баки медленно, как во сне, поднял голову и у Стива защемило сердце, потому что у того дрожали губы, по щекам текли слезы,а в глазах было столько боли и страха. Или нет – животного ужаса...  
Стив мог вытерпеть все, но видеть, как страдает Баки было выше его сил. Он сгреб друга в объятия и прижал к себе, шепча что-то успокаивающее и не позволяя себе поддаться слабости, потому что хотелось выть в голос от безысходности и незнания, как помочь, как спасти самого дорогого и любимого на свете человека.   
Стив продолжал что-то тихо говорить, успокаивать Баки и не заметил, как тот перестал дрожать и обнял его в ответ. Прерывистое тяжелое дыхание, как после долгого спарринга постепенно успокаивалось и становилось размеренным. Какое-то время они так и сидели – среди разрушенной ванной, практически в лужах, но, не выпуская друг друга из объятий.   
– Что случилось? – тихо спросил Стив, когда Баки выпустил его из объятий и неловко поднялся на ноги.   
– Потом, – попросил Баки и вышел из ванной, прижимая к груди пораненную руку. Стив хлопнул себя по лбу и, схватив из шкафчика аптечку, рванул за ним следом. Баки к этому времени уже успел натянуть штаны и устроиться на диване, уставившись в одну только ему известную точку на стене.  
– Баки, потом настало, рассказывай, – Стив бесцеремонно взял его за руку и принялся обрабатывать раны. В одной из них даже застрял осколок. Стив выдохнул и достал из аптечки пинцет. Ухватился за край осколка и медленно потянул. Баки вздрогнул и скривился. Хотя бы что-то.   
– Криокамера, – коротко ответил тот, теперь наблюдая за тем, что делал Стив, – холод и пустота. А когда меня выпускали… Для меня существовал только один приказ и больше ничего, только тьма в голове. И так по кругу. Столько лет.   
Баки говорил коротко, отрывисто, едва сдерживая злость. Стив слушал, не перебивая. Это был один из немногих раз, когда Баки что-то рассказывал сам.   
Осколок вышел из раны с противным звуком. Баки вздрогнул и посмотрел Стиву в глаза.   
– А душ… вода была холодной и… мне показалось, что я снова остался один и… ты… потерял…  
– Я понял, – кивнул Стив, смазывая антисептиком и перевязывая раны. Решение пришло неожиданно, но после этой мысли внутри что-то щелкнуло и стало намного спокойней. Теперь Стив точно знал, как помочь Баки вернуться и если не забыть, то притупить те ужасающие воспоминания. Он улыбнулся: – Значит, в душ один ты больше не ходишь.  
Баки удивленно моргнул, а затем, поняв, что имел ввиду Стив, улыбнулся в ответ. Это должно сработать. Стив очень постарается заменить те страшные воспоминания новыми, намного лучше и положительнее прежних. Ведь это Баки. Его Баки.


End file.
